NxB
by Chikyuukuma17
Summary: Es un pequeño Fic, insiprando en la nueva pelicula de los Avegers. Si no la han visto, a menos que quieran spoliers, no lean esto. Por ultimo, NxB son canon, (ya eh dicho eso como mil veces y no me molesta ne).


Este Fic está dedicado a todos los que pensaron que Bruce y Natasha iban a estar juntos (y deberían) se me ocurrió tras ver la película.

De antemano me disculpo por los erros de ortografía.

¡Bruce idiota! Ya eran canon T.T

* * *

Bruce

A este punto estoy tan alterada por eso nombre, no porque él me cause miedo si no por todo lo contrario.

Me causa una sensación cálida en mi interior… esto es demasiado cursi para mí. Esto no va conmigo pero pensando en el no puedo hacer nada. ¿Quién lo pensaría no? Yo, una asesina entrenada para no tener ningún sentimiento, cumplir misiones sin protestar, alguien sin libre albedrío, alguien que nunca tuvo opción.

Sentirse libre con esto, con este… ¿sentimiento? Si es un sentimiento pero lo siento tan diferente a todo lo que anterior había sentido, alegría por estar junto a ti, tristeza por que te fuiste, furia porque te fuiste sin mí.

¿Por qué no me esperaste? Podría irnos juntos, no creo que nadie nos juzgaría.

Solo espero verte de nuevo.

.

.

.

Natasha

Mi peligrosa pelirroja.

No pase día que no pienso en ella, en cuanto la extraño… pero no puedo estar con ella no con h- el otro sujeto presente.

¿Qué tal si le hago daño?

¿Si la lastimo?

¿Si la asusto en algún momento?

No me perdonaría hacerle daño, y me aterra la idea que ella tenga miedo de mí, prefiero que me odie a que me tema.

Yo estoy asustado de mí mismo… no puedo estar cerca de nadie si se descontrola el otro sujeto, si no puedo controlarlo haría daño a todos pero lo menos que quiero es hacerte daño a ti Natasha.

Estaré feliz si sé que estas a salvo, de mí, del otro sujeto, de nosotros.

.

.

.

En una caballa alejada de todo civilización, oculta por los árboles y plantas que tenía su alrededor, se vía una mujer de cabellos rojos como el fuego acercándose a paso lento sin prisa como disfrutando del momento. Toco suavemente la vieja puerta de madera, no espera a que le habrán para entrar sin ningún pudor, en el centro de lo que sería la sala se veía un hombre de espaldas era un poco más alto que ella, vestía unos simple pantalones y una camisa holgada se veía sucia, como si estuviera corriendo por horas.

-no deberías estar aquí Natasha-

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto, acercándose más a él.

-soy demasiado peligroso, para la gente, para los vengadores, para ti- dice sin voltearla a ver. Su voz ronca cargada de miedo y tristeza, con un pálpate miedo de dañar todo lo que ama… de dañarla a ella.

-no tengo miedo-

-¡pero yo sí!- se voltea para verla directamente, deteniendo los pasos que había echa ella para acercase- ¡¿Qué no lo ves?! ¡Puedo lastimarte! ¡Prefiero morir antes de que lastimarte!- con una voz más calmada, para tranquilizarse el y no sacar al otro sujeto- no puedo lastimarte, no quiero, no debe… Natasha, soy un monstruo-

-Bruce- dice su nombre en un susurro mientras se acerca a el- ¿no habíamos quedado que no eras el único monstruo?- el solo se le queda viendo- eh echo cosas peores de la que tú has hecho-

-¿te puedes transformar en un monstruo verde de dos metros que aplasta todo a su paso?- le dice intentando darle humor al amargo asunto. Ella se acerca a él quitándose el guante, y pone su mano enfrente del esperando un reacción

-puedo matar a una persona de más de mil maneras- ella hace otro movimiento con la mano viendo que el responde al primero

-no quiero hacerte daño-

-ya lo estás haciendo- dice mientras sigue con el movimiento de su mano, deteniéndose por la cara de miedo y sorpresa de Bruce- al alejarte de mí, me estás haciendo daño ¿Qué no te das cuenta?

-Natasha-

-por favor Bruce ven conmigo- dice terminando con el arrullo, para luego llevar sus manos hacia su cara acercándola a la de ella para darle un suave beso, que el correspondió. Al separarse se quedan mirando el uno al otro, para luego darse una suave sonrisa

-eres una manipulada-

-es mi especialidad- dice para luego tomarlo de la mano y jalarlo fuera de la cabaña- sabes no tenemos que ir a la base primero- el solo se le queda viendo para soltar una tímida risa acompañada de una suave sonrisa, que solo su Natasha podía darle.

* * *

Y ¿Qué les parece? ¿Muy cursi? ¿Muy bueno? ¿Muy malo? Se aprecia los comentarios.

Y para todos que son fan de NatashaXBruce, ¡Felicidades! Son Canon (pareja oficial, por si alguien no sabe).


End file.
